ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons (Season 27)
Episode list # Flowers For Burns # Sideshow Krusty # Treehouse of Horror XXVIII # Bartman Vs. Angry Dad # The Italy Loves Homer and Bart # Homer-Mania # Bart Vs. Nelson Vs. Thanksgiving # Like Mother, Like Son # It's Wonderful Cool # Apu in Peril # The Boys Just Want To Have Fun # The School Club # Elementary, My Dear Ned! # Little Lady Lisa # The Comic Book Homer # No Dogs In Vacation # The Black Pearl # The Apprentice Thief # Skinner's New Love # Not So Moe # The Great Idea # Bart Come Home *'Flowers For Burns: '''For the birthday of Burns, Homer will have to make a basket of strange flowers. Meanwhile, Bart and Lisa help Milhouse to be brave. *'Sideshow Krusty: To kill Krusty and Bart, Sideshow Bob dominates the entire study. Meanwhile, Homer and Marge are drunk with a new drink and become excited. *'''Treehouse of Horror XXVIII *'Bartman Vs. Angry Dad: '''Bart decides to do a comic book dedicated to if (Bartman) against Angry Dad (Homer). *'The Italy Loves Homer and Bart: 'The Simpsons and their friends a trip to Italy. In the country everyone loves Homer and Bart. *'Homer-Mania: 'Homer wins the marathon and becomes the most crazy in front of everyone. The whole world is against him. *'Bart Vs. Nelson Vs. Thanksgiving: 'Bart will behave well for Thanksgiving, but it has not come to terms with Nelson. *'Like Mother, Like Son: 'Marge is sad, Bart is going to grow. But will have some time to play with him. *'It's Wonderful Cool: 'Burns does not have the Christmas spirit, and for that Homer and his friends make a revenge for the Christmas holidays. *'Apu in Peril: 'Apu is captured by Fat Tony, and Homer run to save it. *'The Boys Just Want To Have Fun: 'Homer creates a party for only males can have fun. But Marge has noticed. *'The School Club: 'Bart, Lisa, and their companions, they make a club just for children not to be disturbed by adults. *'Elementary, My Dear Ned!: 'Flanders investigates the nuclear power plant. *'Little Lady Lisa: 'Lisa becomes the queen of kindness, but Bart wants to be the most popular. *'The Comic Book Homer: 'Comic Book Guy is absent. And Homer becomes the substitute. *'No Dogs In Vacation: 'Bart and Lisa go to school vacation. Bart wants to bring his dog. But how? *'The Black Pearl: 'Homer gives Marge a black pearl. But Moe knows it is a cursed gem. *'The Apprentice Thief: 'Bart and Milhouse become apprentices thieves from Snake. *'Skinner's New Love: 'Bart helps Skinner find love. Meanwhile Abe goes to sleep by Homer. *'Not So Moe: 'Hated by all, Moe wants to be the best city in the world. *'The Great Idea: 'Lisa studies the technology sciences. Meanwhile, Homer and Barney go to the brewery. *'Bart Come Home: '''Humiliated by his family and by the people, Bart goes away forever from the city, beginning to have a new life. But all feel depressed without him. Category:The Simpsons